


Having a chat

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Gen, Sparring, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Undyne has been acting distracted for two weeks, now, and Asgore wants to know what's causing that. He decides to ask her about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot! So this is based on a chat Asgore and Undyne have, because Undyne has been acting distracted for two weeks, now, and Asgore wants to know what's causing that. 
> 
> This takes place two months after Undyne and Alphys met, while Undyne and Asgore were sparring

He swung his trident low and hit the back of her knee, making her stumble but she remained on her feet. Grinning, she lunged forward with one fist, and as he dodged she aimed for a kick. But then he grabbed her leg and...

**THUD!!**

"Fudge... _A_ _gain_ ," Undyne groaned, sitting up. Asgore looked down at her, a bit worry in his eyes.

"Undyne, are you okay? This is the sixth time I floored you in one training..." 

Undyne sighed, getting to her feet. "Yes, old man, I'm fine. Let's just get it over with." Undyne said, getting in her stance again, a blue spear coming to life in her hand. 

Asgore sighed, holding out his paws. "Very well, then." He said, his red trident appearing in his paws.

Before Undyne could even progress what was going on, she was floored again. She sighed, letting her head fall backwards on the carpeted floor. Asgore held out his paw but Undyne held up a webbed hand and waved it off, her eyes closing. 

"Undyne--" Asgore tried, but Undyne interrupted him. 

"Okay, maybe I just have a bad day. But tomorrow I'll kick your fluffy ass!" Undyne said, getting to her feet, her usual grin on her face. 

Asgore chuckled. "We'll see about that, Undyne. Now, tell me, why do you have a bad day?" He asked, his trident vanishing.

"Well, I'm just... somewhere else with my head is all. Don't worry." She assured. 

"Where are you with your head, then?" He asked, curiously. 

Undyne looked at him, then looked away. "Uhm, you hired a Royal Scientist two years ago, right?"

Asgore nodded. "Ah, yes. Doctor Alphys."

"Yeah... Well, I met her the other day, at the Dumps..." she looked back at him, then, with a faint blush, she blurted out, "She's really, _really_  nice." 

Asgore raised an eyebrow at her, smiling, knowing exactly what she meant. 

"Do you like her more than other friends?" 

Undyne's blush deepened, knowing what he meant with that, and she tried to hide her blush, failing miserably. "N-no you old goat! Of course not!" She tried, but Asgore merely chuckled. 

"Then why are you thinking about her the whole time? There must be something about her that got you so....  _distracted_..." Asgore said with a grin. Undyne mumbled something and looked away, her blush deepening. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing," Undyne murmured. When Asgore stayed silent, waiting for Undyne to continue, she sighed and did so. "Fine," she grumbled, "I said that we are just friends! Nothing more!" 

"But you  _do_ like her, don't you?"

"Maybe," she admitted. "I don't know, okay? I mean, she's really kind and cute, and very passionate and smart and--" Undyne stopped when she met Asgore's expression. A smirk. 

"Don't give me that look! Shut up!" She blushed more. Asgore chuckled and patted her head, receiving a grumble from Undyne.

"I'm happy you found a new friend, Undyne. How about we end this training for today with a cup of tea?"

Undyne grinned up at him. "Sure! Your tea is the best!"

Asgore smiled wider. "Alright, then."

* * *

After the training Undyne went home. All the time she kept thinking about the chat she and Asgore had.

 _Do I really just like her as a friend,_ she thought to herself.  _No... I like her more than that and there's no way denying it... I'm in love with her..._ _But of course it's one-sided.... I'm already grateful for having her as a friend. I'm_ not  _gonna screw_ _this up. I can do this. Nursing a crush isn't that hard..._

And she thought to herself that she would keep it that way, either until she was dust or the day Alphys got someone else...

 

Or her...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you see any faults, please comment them, I'm always open to change for the better! Also, I'd love to hear how you find it, so you can comment if you want for that, too.  
> If you have any ideas for a new fanfic, please tell me them in the comments!


End file.
